Stella's Team of Four
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. A diplomatic entourage from Stella arrives in Fiore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[STF]**

**Stella's Team of Four**

**[STF]**

**Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

After several days traveling from the Kingdom of Stella by sea, Sonya, the aide to King Animus of Stella who had recently been appointed the latter's personal representative to the Royal Family of Fiore, had finally arrived in Fiore alongside her elite bodyguard unit, the Four Stars. While Sonya would argue that the Four Stars would better serve Stella if they stayed at home to protect the country itself rather than it's ambassador to Fiore, Animus convinced her otherwise, and she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their company all the same.

Departing their ship without fanfare due to their desire for discretion, Sonya and her entourage to save any formalities until they arrived at Fiore's capital city of Crocus by train, much to the chagrin of one pink-haired member of the Four Stars.

"So we have to take trains or something?" Natsu Dragneel groaned. Sonya's second oldest friend after Animus himself, Natsu was a First Generation Dragon Slayer, and due to the side effects of his own Magic, was prone to motion sickness.

Another member of the Four Stars named Gapri couldn't help but laugh at Natsu's sour mood as he said. "Think of it as a challenge in overcoming your motion sickness, Natsu."

Natsu groaned even more as Happy, his lifelong feline companion and the de facto mascot of the Stars, joined in Gapri's laughter, the normally stern Doll cracked an amused smile, and both Sonya and the sole woman of the Four Stars, Swan, tried and failed to restrain their giggles at Natsu's predicament as well. Before Natsu could properly retort, however, the group of six heard women shrieking nearby which prompted them to follow the screaming and they saw a supposed modeling agent calling himself "Prominent" using illegal Charm Magic to gather a huge crowd of females.

"Didn't the Magic Council outlaw this crap years ago?" Doll asked for confirmation as he and his companions narrowed their eyes at the scene in front of them in disgust.

"I'm on it." Swan said as she used her Stellanium greaves combined with the strength in her right leg to produce a shockwave from hitting the ground that caused Prominent and his unwitting clients to lose their balance as the Charm Magic wore off.

"You scumbag!" A young blonde yelled at Prominent with an accusing finger. "You were using Charm Magic on us!"

Although the conman tried to talk his way out of getting beaten on, his victims had already begun to mob him much to the shock of Sonya who quickly stepped forward and said. "Wait! Wouldn't it better to let the law handle this? That way you wouldn't be charged with any crimes yourselves."

Successfully persuaded, the ladies backed off with some immediately calling for help from the Rune Knights. Satisfied, Sonya stood back as the blonde from earlier turned to the former and her group with a grateful smile. "Thanks for clearing that up. Not to mention our minds as well."

Sonya returned the smile as she said. "It's no trouble. Although, it was actually my friend, Swan, that did that last part."

"That's me!" Swan gestured to herself with an energetic smile.

The blonde, however, couldn't help but look confused as she looked at Swan's rabbit ear-like hairstyle. "Your name is Swan?"

Swan appeared just as confused from the prior question before she then showed recognition in her eyes and said. "Oh, yeah, the hair and tail at the back!" She then sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she added. "I guess I'm unique like that."

Natsu was quick to grab a blushing Swan and hold her to him at that last sentence as he said. "You sure are, beautiful!"

Visibly pouting at the display in front of her, Sonya shortly inserted herself into the embrace and alongside Swan began to kiss Natsu on the cheeks while Lucy looked confused how two girls could be with the same guy with the other Stars rolling their eyes and Happy turning to Lucy to say. "You learn to get used to it."

"It talks!" She couldn't help but react with a surprised exclamation.

**[STF]**

**Felt like a good idea at the time. **


End file.
